


Heaven holds a sense of wonder.  And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up when the rage in me subsides.

by Cluegirl



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl





	Heaven holds a sense of wonder.  And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up when the rage in me subsides.

The Thessalayan was never one for regrets, let alone self-recriminations. And so, when he died -- and what business had he, Endless as dreaming itself, dying when she with her woman's heart and her harpy's temper hadn't ever bothered to do? -- and when the hollow space in her chest ticked like cooling metal and ached like a rotting tooth, she made tea.

He had, of course, been a magnificent lover. Everything any creature could dream of, inspiring her to passions as bright and elusive and contradictory as his own nature.

Or hers.

But she had never been particularly narcissistic, and he, she supposed in his profound and total absence, had never seen the need to focus the entirety of his being into a single facade for anyone's sake.

Certainly not for love.

Certainly not for her.

And so she set out two cups, and poured thick, amber brew into translucent china. It might as well have been a hollowed stone for the weight as it settled into her palm, but still she poured the milk, stirred, breathed the fume.

And then she supposed she might as well forgive him.


End file.
